Promolands
For information about this micronation, visit Official WebSite or Forum Promolands Micronation, also commonly known as Promolands, is an aterritorial micronation. It refers to the Cesidian law legal concept of jus cerebri electronici for a possible future territorial self-determination for people. The highest authority in the country is the President Angell Cherubini, while the supervisor of Constitutional Rules is the High Council, whose members are elected by the people. Promolands constitution came into being on 25 June 2008 (Saturnday 21 Gandhi 2008, according to the Cesidian calendar), and the same day is now referred as Independence Day. History and Culture Promolands was founded on 27 May 2008 (Jeuday 18 Fleming 2008, according to the Cesidian calendar). It stems from esisting structures — political, social, civil, moral and religious — which have proven themselves capable of generating injustice, discrimination, selfishness, lies and wars 2. Promolands would like, in it modesty, to become an alternative that goes beyond the territorial limits. Since its appearance on the micronational scene, significant was the support and active participation of all citizens regarding the choice of not to create its own university (very expensive in terms of energy and time), but to create special "themes", in order to discuss some typical interest, or otherwise to promote the development of an intellectual micronational identity, in accordance to its own susceptibility, and in favour of a new cultural heritage. The same cultural approach should be without profit-seeking purpose, free, unrestricted, and inspired to achieve a greater unifying identity. Cesidian calendar was adopted domestically and in relation to those micronations who have adopted it. The main reasons for this adoption are increased cultural characterisation; the perfect logic of the methodology exposed by Tallini; and the effect of sharing Bucksfanian astrology. Other, but no lesser reasons were that it respects for all religions ("Jeuday", for example, could logically be a "Sunday" for everyone in the long term; it is more logical and regular than Gregorian calendar; it is a more multicultural calendar, since the months aren't simply Roman deities, but the deities or many peoples; it could also create employment for those producing software, watches, etc. Ultimately, when people will realise that just one calendar is necessary for every year, the Cesidian calendar is also more environmentally friendly. Politics Government The Government of Promolands, is currently made up of four Ministries: Interior (1st Coordinator Office — administrative and population control, education development; 2nd Coordinator Office — governmental functions control); Communication (3rd Coordinator Office — mass media, communication); Justice (Chief of Judiciary Office, lawsuits and processes); and Economy (4th Coordinator Office — promotion and general activities development). The Government is headed by the political group with highest number of votes in elections (universal suffrage every 5 years). Through elections it elects the four Ministers and the Prime Minister (candidate which is elected with an absolute majority of votes). The Government is led by the Prime Minister, who has responsibility for the work and actions of the Ministers. Each Minister has the main task of working for the welfare and development of the micronation, under the specific Ministry entrusted to him, beyond the normal administration. For the first five years, the High Council plays this government role in addition to preserve — as higher Institutional Authority Control — both the Fundamental Principles of Constitution and form of the State. Head of the Diplomacy Angell Cherubini, President of Promolands, also maintains diplomatic activity. In case of absence or impediment, the "temporary task" is directly assigned by the President, according to the availability of his most trusted collaborators. Foreign relations Recognised Micronations Promolands recognises various micronations with which it signed a treaty of mutual recognition. There are only very few micronations that were automatically recognised by Promolands without the use of a formal treaty. Nations automatically recognised by Promolands *UMMOA (from 7 February 2009 has an embassy) *Principality of Sealand *Kingdom of Talossa *Principality of Seborga Diplomatic Treaties with Promolands Promolands has also signed various treaties with the following micronations. All those in alphabetical order are of Mutual Recognition, Friendship, Cooperation, and (above all) Non-Aggression. *Democratic Republic of Vitla, since 2 February 2009 *Kingdom of Buenos Aires, since 23 February 2009 *Res Publica SPQR Repubblica Romana, since 16 May 2009 *Cisalpine Republic, since 30 May 2009 *Italic Republic, since 25 July 2009 *Republic of Vitla, since 12 August 2009 (it comes together again Democratic Republic of Vitla) *Aerican Empire, since 12 September 2009 Military Promolands doesn't have its own Armed Forces. Promolands pursues the principles of Pacifism, both morally — any type of war or violence is wrong — and from pragmatic point of view — the costs of war and interpersonal violence are so substantial that better ways of resolving disputes must be found. Promolands prefers to avoid war, or prefers war only as a last resort. National Holidays ¹ : conventional; ² : conventional; ³ : conventional. Discoveries and Achievements Other Newspapers and Television Press Promolands is implementing a citizen journalism (or "participatory journalism") and offers its cooperation to publish articles concerning micronationalism news in the Micronazionalismo newspaper, which is practiced by non-professional journalists working together. Micronazionalismo, like other similar newspapers, is a specific form of citizen media, and uses generated content. The intent of this participation is to provide independent, reliable, accurate, wide-ranging and relevant information that a New World requires. To read the first edition of Micronazionalismo, click on this link. Television Promolands citizens regularly watch Italian television. However, Promolands has a national television called Micronational TV. It's used for publishing the videos of Promolands, its national anthem and slide shows. It will soon include news and interviews. National Anthem The anthem chosen by Promolands was La Luce (by Tally Ho). This anthem was chosen for various reasons, but the main one is probably because the President of Promolands likes a new age philosophy, and this music seems to change our reality in a great dream. Our anthem creates inspiration, relaxation, positive feelings, and a peaceful atmosphere. Links *Official Website *Forum *Micronational Tv *National Anthem See also Conarchia, e-cash Category:Nations Category:Micronations Category:European micronations